Afflictis lentae
by Deathangel19
Summary: Le destin n'en a pas fini avec nos deux héros. Au moment où la bataille avec les nouveaux-nés fait rage, Bella commet une légére erreur qui sonne le glas pour sa relation avec Edward. Un simple baiser et quelques mots... provoquent un terrible malentendu.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous. Ceci est ma premiére fiction sur Twilight alors je vous demande un peu d'indulgence.L'histoire se passe pendant Hésitation lors de la bataille avec Victoria au moment où Bella demande à Jacob de l'embrasser. J'ai changé une petite chose que vous verrez par la suite pour les besoins de mon histoire. J'accepte toute forme de critiques du moment que celles-ci sont constructives. Voici le prologue dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Résumé: Le destin n'en a pas fini avec nos deux héros. Au moment où la bataille avec les nouveaux-nés fait rage, Bella commet une légére erreur qui sonne le glas pour sa relation avec Edward. Un simple baiser et quelques mots... provoque un terrible malentendu et entraîne des événements qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu prévoir.

**Prologue**

J'avais une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu. Je me souvenais d'un autre lieu, d'une autre course contre la montre.

Ma vie ne serait donc qu'une succession de retour en arriére ? Qu'un cercle vicieux ?

J'avais déjà expérimenté ce que serait la vie sans lui, je ne voulais en aucun cas le revivre.

Alors voilà pourquoi je courais aujourd'hui.

Mes poumons en feu me suppliaient de leur accorder un instant de répit, de leur offrir l'air tant désiré. Je ne le pouvais.

Je courais, aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient.

Je ne pouvais le laisser faire. Le laisser me quitter une seconde fois pour un simple malentendu. Pour une énorme erreur de ma part.

Mes jambes faiblissaient, tremblaient, menaçaient de s'effrondrer d'un moment à l'autre. Je ne leur accordais aucune attention.

Tout était de ma faute. Et je le regrettait amérement.

J'aurais actuellement tout donner pour pouvoir revenir en arriére, pour n'avoir jamais prononcé ces trois mots qui ne voulaient rien dire pour moi. Du moins pas si il s'adressait à celui qui était en face de moi à cet instant.

J'aurais offert ma vie si on l'avait exigé pour qu'il ne les entende pas, pour qu'il ne soit en aucun cas témoin de ma stupidité.

Alors je courais. Pas pour le sauver cette fois. Non aujourd'hui je courais pour nous sauver.

Pour ma survie, car je ne le supporterais pas. Pour sa survie car je savais qu'il devait souffrir en ce moment.

Pour la survie de notre couple.

J'attends vos avis avec impatience. Je tenterais de poster la suite rapidement si bien sûr vous voulez la lire.^^


	2. Chapter 2

Pov Edward.

_La crainte de la souffrance est pire que la souffrance elle-même. ~Paulo Coelho._

J'avais eu une longue existence. Une très longue existence. Plus que ce que la plupart des hommes avait vécu. J'avais vu des souffrances, des retrouvailles, des guerres, des déchirements. J'avais connu la souffrance de la transformation, la douleur de la perte d'un être cher, la joie d'avoir de nouveau une famille.

J'avais été témoin des transformations des autres membres de ma famille, de la souffrance de Rosalie et d'Esmé. Témoin du bonheur que tous vivaient.

Mais tout cela, ce bonheur dû à l'être aimé je ne l'avais pas vécu. Du moins pas avant l'arrivée de Bella.

Mon miracle personnel. Celle qui avait réussi à me changer, à me procurer un bonheur, une joie que je n'avais jamais cru pouvoir mériter.

Je ne pouvais supporter sa souffrance, sa douleur. Dont j'ai pourtant été la cause.

Je n'aurais jamais dû la quitter mais à l'époque je pensais sincèrement que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour nous.

Foutaises. Tout ceci n'avait été que pure illusion, le seul résultat que nous avions obtenu était une souffrance incroyable. Et son rapprochement avec Jacob.

Il avait pour mon plus grand malheur pris une place importante dans sa vie et malgré mon envie de l'en chasser je ne le pouvais.

La jalousie m'avait rongé toute la nuit lorsque Jacob avait serré Bella, _ma_ Bella, dans ses bras. J'avais cependant compris une chose : il comptait énormément pour elle.

Et c'était pour cette raison que j'étais parti à sa recherche.

Elle s'en voulait car elle l'avait fait souffrir. Et je m'en voulais car elle souffrait de cela.

Il était donc avec elle à l'instant. La laisser seule m'avait demandé énormément de contrôle. Lui promettre de ne pas l'écouter aussi.

Pour la première fois de ma vie , je craignais quelque chose. La perdre. Je ne pourrais exister sans elle. Elle était mon tout.

Mais si par malheur elle choisissait Jacob, je ne pourrais rien faire d'autre que m'incliner. En me vouant une haine incroyable pour l'avoir quitté.

Je le mériterais.

_J__acob_.

Je haïssais ce nom. J'aurais voulu qu'il n'existât jamais. J'aurais aimé pouvoir le supprimer de la vie de Bella.

Des phrases, prononcées par Heathcliff, me revinrent en mémoire. Je n'avais jamais aimé ce roman, Bella à ma plus grande incompréhension, l'adorait.

J'aurais pu les prononcer moi-même.

« _C'est là tout ce qui nous sépare : eût-il été à ma place et moi à la sienne, et bien que je l'ai haï d'une haine qui a teinté ma vie d'amertume, jamais je n'aurais levé la main sur lui »_

Je haïssais Jacob, je ne pouvais faire autrement. Savoir qu'il comptait pour Bella me rendait fou de jalousie. L'entendre prononcer son nom me révulsait.

Mais jamais je ne lui aurais fait de mal. Jamais. Pour Bella, car celle-ci en aurait souffert.

« _Jamais pourtant je ne l'aurais séparé d'elle tant qu'elle souhaitait qu'il fût là. »_

Je tolérais sa présence, sa vision simplement parce qu'elle le voulait. Jamais je ne ferais quelque chose qui aille contre la volonté de Bella.

Voilà pourquoi il fallait que je me prépare à l'éventualité de la voir le choisir.

Il pourrait lui apporter ce que je ne pourrais jamais lui donner : une famille, des enfants, il pourrait la laisser avec sa mére, son pére.

Je souffrais. Souffrais car je ne savais ce qui allait m'attendre quand je reviendrais là-bas. Qu'allais-je trouver ?

Elle avait accepté ma demande en mariage, cela aurait dû me rassurer. Mais je ne ressentais aucune assurance, seule l'appréhension me tordait l'estomac .

Je lui avais promis de ne pas tarder.

La lisière des arbres apparut soudain devant moi.

J'approchais. Je pouvais entendre les pensées de Seth et .... de Jacob. Il n'était donc pas encore parti.

Leurs pensées me frappèrent de plein fouet.

« _Son odeur... Edward ? Si c'est toi mec, tu ferais mieux de repartir. Ils n'ont pas encore fini et je n'ai pas envie que tu assistes à ça ! » Seth_

J'aimais beaucoup ce gosse. Mais que ne voulait-il pas que je voie ? Que se passait-il ?

« _Buveur de sang ! Tu es de retour... Incapable de rester loin d'elle trés longtemps. Mais c'est tant mieux... Tu vas enfin comprendre ce que je me tue à t'expliquer depuis que tu es revenu. »_

De quoi parlait-il ?

Je mourrais d'envie de le savoir mais j'avais promis à Bella de ne pas assister à sa discussion avec Jacob.

J'allais faire demi-tour lorsque j'entendis sa voix. Bella.

- Embrasse-moi Jacob !

Que... ?

Non ! Je devais rêver. Cela ne pouvait être Bella. Elle ne pouvait lui demander de l'embrasser.

Mon coeur pourtant mort se déchira.

J'avais. Mal.

La souffrance afflua, je ne pouvais la contrer. Je voulais qu'elle disparaisse.

Où était Jasper ? Qu'il la fasse refluer !!

Mais le destin n'en avait pas fini avec moi. Car Bella réitéra sa demande.

-- Enbrasse-moi Jacob. Embrasse-moi et reviens-moi.

Le doute n'était plus permis. Elle lui avait bel et bien demandé de l'embrasser. Je ne pouvais même pas frapper Jacob car elle le lui avait demandé.

Mon coeur se déchira une seconde fois. Pourquoi souffrais-je autant ? J'étais censé être mort. Ne plus rien ressentir.

Pourtant la douleur était là.

Mais elle ne fut rien quand j'entendis les quelques mots que souffla Bella. Je maudis alors mon ouïe de vampire.

- Tu avais raison.... Je...t'aime.

La souffrance explosa.

J'entendis quelque chose se briser en moi. Mon coeur.

« _Je suis désolé Edward... Je ne voulais pas que tu voies cela. » Seth._

_« Tu as compris, sangsue ? Elle vient enfin d'ouvrir les yeux. » Jacob._

Qu'ils se taisent !

Je n'avais guére besoin de leur regrets, de leur joie, de leur... pitié.

La douleur que je vivais suffisait amplement.

Des images me revinrent. Le regard de Bella. Son hésitation avant de répondre oui à ma demande.

Etait-ce à cause de cela ? Serait-ce la raison ?

Elle aimait Jacob.

Aimait Jacob. Jacob.

Pas Edward.

Jacob

Pourquoi avait-elle accepté alors ? Pour me faire souffrir ?Me faire payer mes erreurs passées?

Non. Bella ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

Elle devait s'en vouloir. Ne pas savoir comment me faire comprendre qu'elle ne m'aimait plus. Qu'elle aimait désormais Jacob. Elle avait donc accepté de se sacrifier.

Je ne pouvais en supporter plus. Me tournant je pris la fuite. De toute ma vitesse vampirique.

Je n'avais désormais qu'un but. La bataille.

Me battre me permettrait de ne pas penser à cette douleur. A cette agonie que je subissais.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir à tous. J'imagine que je vous dois quelques explications quand à l'histoire. J'ai choisi d'écrire une version d'Hésitation avec un Edward disons moins généreux . Je trouve, et il s'agit uniquement de mon avis personnel, que son personnage dans le troisiéme volet est un peu « trop » gentil._

_Aprés tout Bella demande bien à Jacob de l'embrasser alors qu'elle vient d'accepter la demande en mariage d'Edward la vieille. Et puis je trouve que c'est quand même dommage qu'Edward ne participe pas à la bataille._

_De plus j'aimerais introduire un peu les Volturi, leur vie, la façon dont ils régissent la vie des autres vampires, de leur garde._

_Une derniére petite chose : je suis partisane du couple Edward-Bella alors la seule chose que je vais mettre en place c'est une autre séparation qui a un contexte différent, vous comprendrez par la suite._

_Je tiens également à préciser une chose : je suis désolée si ma fic a un rapport quelconque avec une autre fic, soyez persuadé que cela n'est pas intentionnel et je prie l'auteur de me pardonner si elle trouve quelques ressemblances. Pour ma défense je dirais que j'ai cette fic depuis pas mal de temps en tête et que je ne viens que de trouver le courage pour me lancer._

_J'espére que vous aurez toujours envie de lire ma fic et je remercie du fond du coeur celles qui m'ont déjà laissé une review : elles m'ont énormément plaisir._

_( Ah oui je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose : il y aura pas mal de point de vue d'Edward mais j'ai dans le projet de faire intervenir pas mal de membres de sa famille ainsi que Bella évidemment. )_

_ ****************************************************  
_

_PoV d'Edward._

_Après la mort, il n'y a rien et la mort elle-même n'est rien.~Sénéque _

_***  
_

Je n'avais aucune idée du temps que j'avais mis à rejoindre les miens. Je m'étais juste contenté de courir. En essayant de ne penser à rien.

De ne pas revoir leur image enlacée. De pas réentendre sa voix lui demandant de l'embrasser.

D'oublier les quelques mots qu'elle avait prononcé à la fin.

Je pensais connaître la souffrance, la douleur. Je n'en savais rien. Avant aujourd'hui.

Était-ce donc là ce que ressentaient ceux qui étaient rejetés ? Ceux dont l'amour n'était pas partagé ?

Je pensais connaître la mort. Aprés tout je l'était, mort.

Je ne savais rien. Absolument rien.

Mon monde n'était que souffrance. Douleur.

Celle-ci annihilait tout sur son passage. La vitesse que j'aimais ressentir ne me soulageait en rien.

Je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose : l'oubli. Mais celui-ci m'était interdit. Il m'avait été enlevé.

Seule la mort apporte l'oubli total.

On m'avait privé de cette mort : j'étais vampire, à priori j'étais déjà mort.

Alors pourquoi avais-je si mal ? Pourquoi je ne sentais plus mon coeur ?

Ou plutôt pourquoi je le sentais se briser à chaque instant ?

N'avais-je donc pas assez enduré ? Ne pouvait-on pas me laisser la seule chose qui m'avait apporté du bonheur dans la triste amertume qu'était mon existence ?

Une citation me revenait. Fernand Crommelynck avait dit :

_« Il y a plus d'héroïsme à souffrir longtemps qu'à mourir vite. »_

Si c'était le cas devais-je être considéré comme un héros ?

Je n'avais pas le choix, j'étais déjà mort et par là-même condamné à souffrir le reste de mon existence. De mon éternelle existence.

A moins que...

Je rejetais aussitôt l'idée qui m'avait effleuré. Je ne pouvais le faire.

Les Volturi avaient refusé de le faire et j'avais juré à ma famille de jamais retenter ce genre d'idiotie. J'étais donc condamné à porter mon fardeau éternellement.

Un bruit me tira de mes pensées. Je n'avais pas encore réalisé que je venais d'arriver sur le champ de bataille. Attirant ainsi l'attention de tous.

Ma famille se tourna vers moi, l'incompréhension se lisait dans leurs regards.

Je refusais pour l'instant de lire leurs pensées.

Je n'avais même pas été capable de remarquer que j'étais arrivé. Que m'avait-elle fait ?

La bataille n'avait pas encore commencé. Heureusement pour moi car avec mon inconscience j'aurais pu être tué avant même de m'en rendre comp...

Peut-être était-ce la solution finalement ?

Je respecterais ainsi toutes les promesses que dans ma folie j'avais faites. Je ne tenterais en rien à ma vie, je me laisserais juste faire.

Obtenir enfin l'oubli. Même si je devais passer par la souffrance.

Mais la douleur ne serait rien comparée à celle que je subissais.

Une retentissante gifle s'abattit sur ma joue. Me figeant je croisais le regard furieux d'Alice.

J'avais légérement oublié quelque chose dans mes calculs. Et ce quelque chose se tenait devant moi. Absolument furibond.

Une incompréhension totale se lisait sur les visages de ma famille.

La voix d'Alice s'éleva alors dans le silence.

- Veux-tu bien m'explique ce que je viens de voir ?

Elle ne comprenait rien. Elle ne savait rien. Prenant le ton le plus froid que je pus je persiflai.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Tu le sais parfaitement ! Ne m'obliges pas à le dire devant tous.

De quoi se mêlait-elle donc ? C'était ma vie. J'avais le droit d'en faire ce que je voulais.

- Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ça. Il s'agit de mon existence. J'en fais ce que je veux.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire... mais tu n'es pas seul ! Tu ne peux décider de ... de...

Elle n'arrivait même pas à prononcer ce mot. Je pris conscience alors que derriére la colére qu'elle éprouvait se cachait de la tristesse.

A l'instant même où je réalisais cela, Alice s'effondra contre mon torse, le frappant le plus fort possible.

- Tu n'as pas le droit...Tu m'entends ! Tu ne ...peux... pas me faire ça... Nous faire ça .... Tu n'es ... pas seul... Si tu fais ça... tu... détruis .. également nos vies. Alors ne me dis pas que je n'ai aucun droit de regard sur tes actes.

Levant les yeux, je vis que tous nous dévisageaient. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Comment le pourraient-ils ?

Ils ne savaient même pas de quoi nous parlions.

J'observai Emmett faire un pas vers nous.

- Je suis vraiment désolé... Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

Mon esprit s'ouvrit alors, j'entendis leurs questions. Leurs interrogations. Leurs peurs.

« Que se passe-t-il Edward ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? Ne devais-tu pas être avec Bella ? » Emmett

Je t'en supplie ,Emmett ,ne prononce pas ce nom.

Mon coeur se brisa une nouvelle fois. Me causant une nouvelle vague de douleur.

Jasper gémit, attirant alors le regard de tous. Son regard était fixé sur moi.

« Edward ! Arrêtes, je t'en supplie... Que t'arrive-t-il ? » Jasper.

Jasper... Il devait ressentir ma souffrance. Je ne le voulais pas. Mais ne pouvait rien faire pour l 'en empêcher.

La vague de douleur s'accrut alors. Mon coeur venait de se briser une nouvelle fois en mille morceaux, chacun me blessant.

Je portais mes mains à ma poitrine, dans l'espoir vain de faire cesser cette souffrance. Rien n'y fit.

« Que fais-tu là, mon fils ? Tu devrais être avec Bella. Que s'est-il passé ? » Carlisle

« Edward ! Pourquoi es-tu si livide ? Où est Bella ? S'est-il passé quelque chose de grave ? » Esmé.

Non, je n'étais pas avec Bella. Car Bella ne voulait pas de moi.

Oui il s'était passé quelque chose. Ma vie venait de prendre fin. Je n'avais plus de sens à mon existence.

Devant les interrogations de ma famille, je revis alors mon pire cauchemar.

Je revivais la scéne. Je réalisais alors la pleine portée de son acte, ce que cela signifiait.

Je l'avais perdu. A jamais.

Elle préférait Jacob.

Le gouffre dans ma poitrine s'agrandit. Engloutissant tout sur son passage.

Je fus alors submergé par la douleur.

Un cri retentit alors dans la plaine. Cela aurait pu être le mien, tellement il contenait de douleur.

Toutes les têtes se tournérent vers Jasper qui venait de s'effondrer, se tenant la poitrine.

J'étais égoïste. Lâche. J'étais la cause de cette souffrance. Il subissait ce que je ressentais.

Sa voix me parvint. Affaiblie. Recelant une souffrance profonde.

- Edward... Je t'en supplie... Edward... Cesse cette souffrance...

Je me contentais de le fixer. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Il le savait parfaitement.

J'étais désormais la cible de tous les regards.

J'entendis alors une voix, cassée. Hâchée. Usée, pleine de douleur, plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

- Je... suis... dé-solé, Jasper. Je... Je... Il... faut ... que...

Saisissant le regard plein d'horreur de ma famille, je compris alors que c'était ma voix. C'était moi qui parlait ainsi.

Mon souffle se fit plus heurté. Je peinais à respirer.

Théoriquement je n'en avais guére besoin mais pour former les quelques mots que je m'apprêtais à souffler j'avais besoin d'air.

Air qui ne venait pas.

Me forçant je pus souffler la fin de ma phrase.

- Il...faut.... qu-.. que t...tu m'ai.. m'aides, exhalais-je difficilement.

Je vis dans son regard un sentiment qui ressemblait à de la compassion... A de la pitié.

Avais-je donc si mal ? Inspirais-je autant de pitié ?

Je n'avais pas besoin de leur pitié ! Je ne demandais rien. Du moins rien qu'ils ne pouvaient m'apporter.

Tournant la tête je croisais le même sentiment dans les yeux de ma mére, Esmé, de Carlisle, d'Alice, d'Emmett et même de Rosalie.

Je n'en voulais pas. Je le rejetais, ce sentiment. Je l'excécrais.

Fermant les yeux quelques instants, je me forçais à respirer lentement. Reprenant le contrôle de moi-même.

Je devais à tout prix reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions. Ne pas me laisser submerger.

Je n'aspirais qu'à une seule chose : ne plus rien ressentir. Être juste vide.

Il me manquait quelque chose pour y arriver. Une toute petite chose.

Rouvrant brutalement les yeux, je remarquais que Jasper s'était relevé. Il grimaçait un peu, sentant toujours ma douleur mais j'avais repris le contrôle sur celle-ci.

Il fallait que je reprenne contenance, que j'utilise le masque d'impassibilité que je m'étais forgé au fil des années.

Inspirant calmement j'ouvris la bouche... et fus fier de constater que ma voix était de nouveau stable. Impassible, légérement froide.

- Je ne peux vous expliquer maintenant ma présence ici. Je suis juste là pour participer à la bataille.

- Mais... me coupa Emmett, tu ne devais pas rester avec..

- Non. Ma voix s'était faite coupante.

Bloquant toujours leurs pensées, je pus les voir froncer les sourcils. Je ne les avais pas habitué à répondre aussi séchement. J'en étais désolé mais je ne pouvais supporter d'entendre son nom.

Je croisais le regard d'Alice. Elle me fit un petit signe de tête. Elle avait donc compris.

Alice... Celle qui me comprenait le mieux.

- Mais tu es sûr que tu pourras te battre ?

Je fusillais Rosalie du regard.

- Prétends-tu le contraire ? Je suis parfaitement apte à me battre !

- Elle a raison Edward. Intervint Jasper.

Je me tournais vers lui.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Juste que je sais ce que..

- Assez ! le coupais-je. Je ne te permets pas de remettre en cause mes...

- Je les remets en cause car je sais parfaitement ce que tu ressens à l'instant.

Je haussais un sourcil narquois.

- Ne fais pas cela avec moi Edward. Tu peux peut-être les induire en erreur mais j'ai ressenti la même chose que toi tout à l'heure. Cette souffrance... tu ne devrais pas...

N'allait-il donc jamais se taire ?! Je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent...

- Tais-toi ! articulais-je.

Je n'avais pas hurlé. Je n'en avais pas besoin.

Jasper s'arrêta aussitôt. Me fixant. Surpris.

Jamais je n'avais donné d'ordre à quique ce soit. Jusqu'à présent.

Ses pensées me frappérent de plein fouet.

« Je ne fais pas cela uniquement pour toi. Outre le fait que tu serais incapable de te battre avec tant de souffrance, tu risques de nous mettre tous en danger. Je ne veux pas que les autres membres de la famille prennent des risques car tu seras incapable de contrôler tes sentiments. Ta douleur. Que se passera-t-il si tu te laisses submergé une nouvelle fois par ta souffrance ? Mettras-tu en danger la vie de l'un des nôtres ? Voudrais-tu... »

Il ne put poursuivre, coupé par un grondement malfaisant. Grondement menaçant.

Tous s'étaient figés. Se mettant en position d'attaque. Me fixant avec inquiétude.

Ce ne fut qu'alors que je remarquais que j'étais moi-même en position d'attaque et que le grondement provenait de mon torse.

Jasper me fixait prêt à bondir pour contrer la menace.

La menace que j'étais.

Je lui avais grondé dessus. J'avais été prêt à lui bondir dessus.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Carlisle.

- Edward je ne sais pas ce que tu as mon fils mais calmes-toi. Tu nous inquiétes.

Ils devaient tous se demander si j'étais en état de combattre. Je l'étais.

Plus que cela j'en avais besoin. Terriblement besoin.

C'est alors que se produit le déclic dont j'avais besoin pour prendre le contrôle total de mes émotions.

Enfin. Enfin, les ténébres, le vide que j'avais tant désiré venait.

Je ne ressentais plus rien. J'étais en pleine possession de mes facultés.

Anasthésié. Voilà ce que je ressentais. Je me laissais engloutir par ce vide, il me soulageait de mon terrible fardeau. Il me procurait un sentiment éphémére et illusoire de paix.

Une paix que je désirais ardemment.

J'entendis Jasper hoqueter.

- Comment ? ... Comment as-tu fait cela ? Ce... ce .. n'est pas possible. Tu ne devrais pas...

- Qu'y a-t-il Jasper ? Esmé semblait inquiéte.

- Il y a deux minutes... Je sentais encore.. Mais là... Rien

Il devenait incohérent tellement sa surprise était grande.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Carlisle, perplexe.

- Je veux dire que je ne ressens plus rien. Le vide. Il ne ressent plus rien, asséna-t-il me montrant du doigt.

Je faillis sourire. C'était exactement cela.

Mais s'il était inquiet, je ne ressentais que soulagement car j'avais aspiré à cet état.

Carlisle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Je ne sus jamais ce qu'il allait dire. Car une voix hurla :

- Ils arrivent.

Occultant les regards des autres je me concentrais sur la lisiére de la plaine. Avant de me tourner vers Alice et Esmé.

- Vous devriez partir.

- Quoi ?! Mais...

Lançant un regard à Jasper et à Carlisle, je poursuivis :

- Je suis là maintenant. Je prendrais vos places. Et puis... Je crois qu'... elle... a besoin de vous.

Fixant Alice je la vis hocher la tête. Elle venait de comprendre ce que je sous-entendais. Soupirant elle vint vers moi, me serrant dans ses bras.

- Fais attention à toi. J'acquiesçais. ... Et je t'interdis de faire quoique ce soit de...

- Promis . soufflais-je.

- Bien.

Prenant la main d'Esmé, elle l'entraîna.

Je laissais échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Elle... elle ... serait au moins en sécurité.

Les premières silhouettes apparurent au loin. Secouant la tête, je chassais toute pensée de ma tête.

Je fus le premier à m'élancer. Devançant les autres, je courus jusqu'au premier nouveau-né dont j'arrachais la tête avec facilité. J'avais finalement atteint mon objectif, je ne pensais plus à rien à part à tuer le plus de vampires possibles.

Oubliant tout je me lançais au coeur de la bataille.

_ ********************************************************************  
_

_Voilà le troisiéme chapitre. L'histoire commence peu à peu à prendre forme. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre... J'espére avoir réussi à retranscrire les émotions d'Edward...._

_J'aimerais avoir votre avis , pas seulement sur ce chapitre mais sur la fiction en général. Souhaitez-vous lire la suite ?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous._

_Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier celles qui m'ont laissé une review ou ajouté à leurs favoris : cela m'a fait énormément dois avouer que je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'en tenir : si je dois continuer ou arrêter parce que cela ne vous intéresse pas, mais bon je pense que ça ne doit pas être très facile de se faire une idée sur 3 je vais arrêter de parler pour ne rien dire et je vais vous laisser lire ce quatriéme derniére chose : les parties en italiques sont des passages d'Hésitation, que je ne posséde absolument pas._

_Les personnages ainsi que ce texte sont la propriété exclusive de Stephenie Meyer. _

_Pov Bella_

_Des mots qui pleurent et des larmes qui parlent.~Abraham Cowley_

Je ne savais ce qu'il m'avait pris. Sans doute une sorte de folie passagére... Je ne le savais, je ne pouvais le dire. J'avais demandé à un autre de m'embrasser. J'avais demandé à Jacob de m'embrasser. Par peur qu'il se laisse tuer. Du moins c'était ce dont je voulais me convaincre. Mais il avait accédé à ma demande et à ma plus grande surprise j'avais compris ce qu'il tentait deséspérement de me dire.. Moi aussi je l'aimais. D'amour. Mais cela ne changeait rien à notre que je ne me rende compte de quoique ce soit ma bouche avait prononcé ces quelques mots. Qui aussitôt prononcés avaient été regrettés. J'avais accepté la demande d'Edward, je ne pouvais dire à Jacob ces mots-là. Ceux qui ne devaient être réservés qu'à Edward. Mais ma bouche n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête..

Je t'aime... tu avais raison...

Quelle folie m'avait prise ? Mais malgré tout je n'avais pu totalement renié ses paroles, pas quand elles avaient procuré tant de joie à mon ami. Pas quand son sourire était apparu éclatant, suffisant... La même lueur brillait dans ses yeux , une lueur n'avais pu m'interroger plus que j'entendis un sorte de couinement. Détournant le regard je croisais celui de Seth. Pourquoi me fixait-il avec autant de tristesse ? Je ne le comprenais je plantais mon regard dans celui de Jacob, ce que je devais faire me répugnait mais je le devais.

- Jacob, soufflais-je, cela ne change rien. Je suis désolée... Tu avais raison, j'ai des sentiments pour toi mais...

Ne pouvant continuer, je fixais la main de Jacob sur ma bouche.

- Ne dis rien Bella... Ne dis plus rien...

- Jacob , murmurais-je, je ...

- Chut...

Je me tus alors.

_- Je dois partir, murmura-t-il._

_- Non._

Non il ne le pouvait. Et si il lui arrivait quelque chose... je ne pourrais me le pardonner. Jacob était entraîné dans cette histoire par ma faute, il ne devait rien lui dernier baiser, des derniéres paroles et il partit. Etrangement euphorique. Me laissant seule.

Voilà où j'en étais. Seule à attendre le retour d'Edward. Comment allais-je pouvoir croiser son regard ? Comment oserais-je le regarder ? Je me sentais si coupable. Edward était si compréhensif à mon égard et moi... moi je le faisais souffrir.

_Couchée à plat ventre sur le duvet, j'attendais que la justice frappe. Une avalanche m'enterrerait peut-être sur place. Je le désirais. Je ne voulais plus jamais recroiser mon reflet dans une glace._

Un bruit me tira de mes pensées. Seth venait de grogner prêt de moi. Que se passait-il ?Edward était-il de retour ? Je relevais la tête et le vis scruter la lisiére. Qui arrivait ? Que se passait-il ? Cela devait être Edward... Tournant mon regard vers la lisiére j'aperçus deux silhouettes arriver en courant. Je me levais alors précipitamment, et reculais, cherchant un échappatoire que je ne trouvais pas.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elles s'approchérent que je reconnus Alice et Esmé. Que faisaient-elles là ? Ne devaient-elles pas être auprés des leurs entrain de se battre ? A moins qu'il... qu'il ne se soit passé quelque chose. Mon coeur se mit à battre la chamade, j'imaginais alors tous les scénarios possibles. Ce ne fut qu'alors que je remarquais une chose, elles me fixaient toutes les deux, n'approchant pas. Je ne comprenais pas, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose qu'elles parlent, qu'elles me disent les raisons de leur présence. Je pris alors la parole d'une voix mal assurée , elles devaient être là pour voir Edward. Edward qui n'était pas encore revenu.

- Edward... n'est pas encore revenu.. Il.. il s'est éloigné, le temps que... que...

Je me tus alors, ne pouvant poursuivre. Je ne pouvais décemment pas leur dire qu'il s'était éloigné le temps que je parle à Jacob, le temps que.... j'embrasse Jacob. Elles ne bougérent pas, ne donnant aucun signe prouvant qu'elles m'avaient entendu. Mais que se passait-il bon sang ? Alice dut percevoir mon irritation car elle s'approcha alors poussant un profond soupir.

- Je sais qu'Edward n'est pas là, Bella. Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle racontait. Que cherchait-elle ? Je me contentais de la fixer, ne pouvant parler. Que dire ? Je tournais mon regard vers Esmé et vit qu'elle ne prêtait aucune attention à la scéne. Elle s'était tournée vers la lisiére, fixant sans le vouloir l'endroit par lequel elles étaient arrivées. J'étais pourtant sure qu'elle était à l'écoute de la discussion.'étais perdue... je ne comprenais rien à la situation. Que faisaient-elles ici ? Pourquoi paraissaient-elles si tristes, si... déçues ? Et pourquoi Edward n'arrivait-il pas ?

- Alice... je... je ne comprends pas. Que fais-tu ici ?

Je m'étais finalement décidé à poser la question. Alice me fusilla alors du regard. Ce qui me choqua. Alice n'avait jamais été menaçante à mon égard. Jamais.

- Allons Bella, tu dois le savoir non ?

- Je... ne..

- Je suis là parce que je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Mais... à quel prop...

La vérité me frappa. Elle savait, elle devait savoir. Elle avait du voir le baiser. Elle avait tout vu.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Alice.

- Et qu'est-ce je crois ?

- Je.. ça ne change rien à propos d'Edward et moi. Je... voulais juste trouver un moyen de retenir Jacob...

Elle me fixa incrédule. Esmé s'était retournée vers moi en entendant ma voix.

- De quoi parles-tu enfin Bella ?

- Pour le ... le baiser, je te jure que je n'ai pas changé d'avis... je... je sais que tu as vu que c'est moi qui l'ai demandé... mais ... je veux toujours vivre avec Edward...

Relevant la tête je croisais leurs regards et m'interrompis immédiatement. Elles me fixaient choquées. Stupéfaites.

- Quel baiser Bella ?

C'est alors que je me souvins qu'Alice ne pouvait voir le futur lorsque Jacob était présent. A cause de sa nature. Elle n'était au courant de rien. Et je venais de tout leur révéler. Je venais de leur révéler ma honte. Ma culpabilité.

- C'est donc pour ça... pour cette raison...mais cela n'aurait pas du le toucher autant...

Je peinais à suivre les marmonnements d'Alice.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Alice... cela ne voulait rien dire..

- En tout cas pas pour Edward.

Comment ça pas pour Edward ? Qu'est-ce qu'Edward venait faire ici ? Il n'était..

- Mais... il ne... il ne le sait pas. Balbutiais-je.

Alice me regarda avec commisération.

- Je crois que si Bella. Il est ... il est arrivé sur le champ de bataille complétement dévasté. C'est la premiére fois que je le vois ainsi Bella. Il.. sa voix se brisa. Il souffrait énormément. Jasper... Jasper a ... Il est tombé Bella ! En se tenant la poitrine ! Il avait tellement mal. On ne comprenait rien, il avait si mal mais il refusait de parler... Je pense que je comprend mieux maintenant mais Edward n'aurait pas réagi ainsi pour un simple baiser, il... Que s'est-il passé Bella ?

J'avais écouté son discours horrifiée. Edward le savait. Et il les avait rejoint. Il se battait en ce moment. Il pouvait être en danger. A cause de moi. Je devais le rejoindre. Tout de suite. Me dégageant de la poigne d'Alice je me ruais vers la forêt avant d'être rattrapée par des bras froids.

- Non lâches-moi Alice. Je dois le retrouver. Il est.. peut-être en danger.

- Non Bella. Dit Esmé.

Je me tournais alors et constatais que c'était Esmé qui me retenait.

- Non Bella, je ne te laisserais pas y aller. C'est mon fils et je souffre autant que toi. Il s'agit de ma famille et je suis terriblement inquiéte. Mais Edward m'a demandé de venir te protéger alors quoi qu'il m'en coûte de les savoir là-bas je vais le faire.

Je me mis alors à sangloter. Tout ceci était de ma faute. J'avais fait souffrir Edward et celui-ci était parti se battre. Et si ... ? Je chassais cette pensée de mon esprit aussitôt. Il allait revenir et j'allais pouvoir tout lui expliquer. Lui dire que je voulais passer mon éternité avec lui. Que je l'aimais.

- Bella...

Alice.

- Je suis désolée de te demander ça mais Edward n'aurait pas souffert autant pour un baiser. Que s'est-il passé ?

Je ne savais pas. Je n'étais même pas au courant qu'Edward savait pour le baiser. Comment aurais-je pu ? comment l'avait-il su ? L'avait-il lu dans l'esprit de Jacob en arrivant ? Aucune de mes questions n'avait de réponses. Détournant le regard celui-ci tomba sur Seth qui me fixait. Seth... Il devait savoir... Alice suivit mon regard. Et aussitôt son regard s'illumina, elle avait compris.

- Seth, fit-elle en s'approchant de lui , sais-tu quelque chose ?

Il hocha la tête. Il était ainsi au courant de quelque chose. J'allais parler mais Alice me devança.

- Voudrais-tu nous le dire Seth ? Tu peux aller te transformer, nous veillons sur Bella.

Il la fixa quelques instants indécis.

- Il ne s'agit que de quelques minutes Seth puis nous te laisserons tranquille. Je veux juste comprendre..

Seth l'observa encore quelques secondes puis fila à revint quelques instants plus tard, portant juste un short. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques instants se contentant de me regarder. Avait-il peur de ma réaction ?

- Parles Seth je t'en prie lui lança Esmé d'une voix douce. Je veux juste comprendre ce qui a pu faire souffrir mon fils.

Seth se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole, son regard fuyant le mien.

- Je... je ... Je l'ai senti un peu avant Jacob... Bella... il s'interrompit pour me regarder quelques instants avant de reporter son regard sur le sol... Bella venait juste de demander à Jacob de l'embrasser et de revenir à elle... Alors... quand.. j'ai senti l'odeur d'Edward ... je lui ai dit qu'il...

Il s'arrêta. Esmé posa doucement sa main sur son épaule.

- Continues Seth...

- Je lui ai dit... qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il n'assiste pas à ça... parce que ... ça n'allait pas forcément lui plaire.

Je baissais la tête honteuse et rongée par la culpabilité. Edward avait alors tout vu, tout entendu...

- Je l'ai entendu repartir.. mais il est revenu sur ses pas...Je ne sais pas pourquoi... et ensuite il a assisté à la scéne et il est reparti...

- Mais... c'était juste un baiser... Il n'aurait pas du...

Alice m'interrompit.

- Ce n'est pas tout n'est-ce pas Seth ? Il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas? Que ne nous dis-tu pas ?

- Je ... Edward est parti aprés que, enfin, .. Bella ait murmuré...

Je hoquetais, je venais de comprendre. Oh mon dieu ! Non ! Tout sauf cela ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir été témoin de cela ! De ma bêtise... de ma stupidité !

- Aprés... que Bella ait dit... à Jacob ... qu'elle l'aimait....Il l'a du l'entendre... il a ... une excellente ouïe... je...

Il s'arrêta de parler, mais cette fois personne ne lui demanda de reprendre. Et pour cause... leurs regards étaient fixés sur moi.

Voilà voilà. Je coupe ici...J'espére que vous avez aimé, et j'aimerais avoir votre avis... voulez vous lire la suite ? Je prévois plusieurs choses mais pour cela je dois savoir si vous voulez poursuivre cette histoire...J'attends vos avis avec impatience et à trés bientôt !!


End file.
